··· I FEEL ··· (Delena One-shot) 2x12
by luna.ibelieveinmagic
Summary: Final alternativo del episodio 2x12 "The Descent". (DELENA 18) "Lo único que Elena sabía con seguridad era que necesitaba de ese vampiro con cada parte de su ser y que le dolía demasiado verlo tan abatido. " Este fic participa en el reto temático de marzo "Delena" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".


HOLA!

Bueno, vuelvo con otro shot para un reto, la verdad que estoy super alegre de haber salido en segundo lugar en el reto anterior.

Siendo sincera, me costó bastante escribir este y no es de mis producciones favoritas pero de todos modos espero que les guste.

**Pairing: DELENA  
Disclamer: **Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y a la CW.

**Rating: +18**

**Aviso: ****:** _Este fic participa en el reto temático de marzo "Delena" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons". Las palabras marcadas en __**negrita**__ son las emociones pertenecientes a dicho reto.  
El fic en sí mismo, sin contar estas anotaciones ni el título consta de 4855 palabras. _

**IMPORTANTE: **Este fic está ubicado al final de episodio 2x12 "The Descent" que, si no lo recuerdan, es el episodio donde Rose muere. Durante la primer parte del fic, utilizo los diálogos originales de una escena Delena de ese episodio y están destacados con _cursiva. _Si lo necesitan, pueden buscar la escena en youtube para orientarse ingresando esto en el campo de búsqueda: Damon & Elena 2x12 (Hug) "I'm your friend"

_**I FEEL**_

Elena estaba sentada cerca de la puerta, moviendo constantemente sus rodillas con nerviosismo y mirando de reojo como los hielos en el vaso de bourbon que había servido para Damon se derretían de a poco. Ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera sabía por qué había regresado a la mansión Salvatore. Había engañado a Stefan con una excusa tonta y el menor de los Salvatore se había ido de caza por lo que Elena estaba nuevamente sola en la mansión, esperando impacientemente que Damon regresara. Era su amigo... a ella no la iba a engañar. Elena sabía perfectamente que Damon estaba afectado por la pérdida de Rose, no importaba cuánto intentara ocultarse en aquella máscara de **arrogancia **que últimamente usaba con menos frecuencia que en un principio, por lo menos frente a ella.

Con impaciencia, Elena miró la hora de nuevo. Era tarde, tardísimo, y no podía evitar morderse las uñas con la preocupación por Damon. No tenía miedo de que algo le pasara, era Damon... nada malo iba a pasarle, pero Elena sabía cómo era él y un Damon deprimido y solo no eran una buena combinación.

Tan distraída estaba en sus pensamientos, que no escuchó la puerta y pegó un respingo cuando vio a Damon entrar de repente con expresión seria y ojos vacíos.

-_Se suponía que te irías a tu casa_ -soltó Damon al percatarse de que la humana estaba allí.

-_Y me fui... pero luego volví para asegurarme que estabas bien_ -dijo Elena luego de pensarlo un momento ¿para qué mentirle? Solo quería saber si estaba bien así que se sinceró para luego entregarle el vaso de bourbon que había preparado como excusa.

-_Aprecio el gesto, es un alivio que todo haya terminado_ -mintió Damon, como siempre enfrascado en su máscara de **arrogancia **intentando que las cosas no le afectaran, y bebió el contenido del vaso de un sorbo.

-_Sabes que no te creo_.

Elena lo retó con la mirada, claro que no le creía, lo conocía lo suficiente como para no creerle, su rostro endurecido, sus ojos tristes y ese aire de derrota que parecía flotar a su alrededor... ¡Era obvio que no estaba "aliviado"!

-_Vete a casa Elena. Descansa un poco, mañana es un nuevo día_ -le pidió casi en una súplica, no confiaba en sí mismo estando con ella y mucho menos lo hacía ahora que sentía su humanidad golpearlo desde dentro con una fuerza con la que hacía décadas no lo hacía.

-_Damon soy tu amiga_ -contradijo ella y ambos lo sintieron como un golpe físico entre ellos.

-_Estoy perfectamente al tanto de eso_ -casi escupió Damon mirándola profundamente, ella no era su amiga, ella era... más.

-_Y un amigo generalmente sabe cuando sus amigos están sufriendo -_continúo Elena sin prestarle atención.

Amigo. La palabra retumbaba en la cabeza de ambos, se sentía tan incorrecta, tan vacía ¿Amigos? ¿ellos eran amigos? Lo único que Elena sabía con seguridad era que necesitaba de ese vampiro con cada parte de su ser y que le dolía demasiado verlo tan abatido.

_-¿Qué quieres escuchar? ¿Qué me importaba Rose? ¿Qué estoy triste? Bueno, no me importaba, y no lo estoy._ -soltó Damon alejándose de ella, alejándose de sus ojos que amenazaban con destruírlo por completo.

-_Ahí vas, pretendiendo apagarlo, fingiendo que no sientes nada..._ -dijo Elena con **decepción**, esperaba que por una vez las cosas fueran diferentes- _Damon, estas tan cerca... no te rindas_ -suplicó.

Damon volteó a verla, ahí estaba ella, leyendo dentro de él con tanta facilidad, preocupándose por él como ningún otro había hecho en demasiado tiempo. Soltando aquellas palabras como si fuera tan sencillo, como si sentir fuera hermoso y fácil, como si los sentimientos humanos fueran un premio en lugar de una terrible condena. Pero ella se lo suplicaba... era lo que ella siempre había querido, ¿y cuándo había sido Damon Salvatore capaz de negarle algo a Elena?

-_Siento, Elena, ok? ¡Y apesta!_ -soltó rabioso ante la sorpresa de ella que ni siquiera llegó a dar un paso hacia él antes de que continuara hablando- _Y lo que apesta aún más es que se suponía que fuera yo... Jules venía por mí_ -dijo lentamente, con la voz quebrada y dolida. Sentimiento, eso era un puro y sencillo sentimiento humano con el que Elena venía peleando hacía demasiado tiempo, por lo que no le costó para nada reconocerlo.

-_Te sientes culpable..._ -murmuró casi maravillada.

-_Eso sería humano ¿Cierto Elena? ¡Y yo no soy humano!_ -escupió con un sentimiento que ella no pudo reconocer, acercándose algunos pasos a ella, necesitando su luz con una intensidad con la que pocas veces había necesitado nada más. Ahora lo sabía, moriría si la perdía- ¿Quieres hablar de redirse? ¡Todo lo que has hecho es rendirte! -reprochó molesto.

Ambos se quedaron callados por un momento, midiéndose con la mirada. Damon esperaba algo, una pequeña señal de que ella iba a pelear por algo... ¿qué iba a querer quedarse a su lado? ¡Qué ingenuo era ahora que se sentía humano de nuevo!

-_Ve a casa, Elena. Es suficiente condena, pena y crecimiento personal por una noche_ -soltó Damon cansado de todo, completamente superado por la situación.

-_Ok, lo haré._

Él suspiró aliviado de que saliera de allí, pero también sintió su marcha como un pinchazo, tan sencillamente como eso, ella se iba y volvía a dejarlo solo. Esa iba a ser su historia con Elena para siempre, esperar siempre más de lo que ella podía darle y terminar siempre sufriendo cuando ella no le daba aquello que él más ansiaba.

Pero nada lo sorprendió más que lo que ella hizo a continuación. En medio de su angustia, su esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas, en medio de todo aquello, Elena se acercó y lo envolvió con sus brazos, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y llenándolo de su calidez.

La mandíbula del vampiro tembló y sus brazos cosquillearon con la imperiosa necesidad de corresponder aquel abrazo. Pero no, no podría rendirse y abrazarla y luego tener que aguntar la **decepción **de que ella volviera hacia Stefan, en ese momento, no podía tomar migajas de su cariño. La quería ¿por qué decía que la quería si creía que la amaba?

Elena lo apretó contra su cuerpo, intentando estúpidamente consolarlo, intentando convencerse de que luego de eso se apartaría y saldría de allí, porque eso era todo, porque era su amiga ¡era la novia de su hermano! todo lo que ella estaba haciendo estaba mal, la manera que su piel cosquilleaba en ese momento por estar abrazando a Damon, la tristeza que sentía al ver sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que no se permitiría derramar, el placer que le generaba su perfume... todo estaba mal, muy mal, pero Damon se apoderaba de cada uno de sus pensamientos cuando estaba con ella, y en ese momento en que él estaba tan débil Elena simplemente no podía apartarse.

Ella suspiró contra la piel del cuello del vampiro, que no pudo evitar un pequeño temblor que recorrió su cuerpo y la joven lo soltó lentamente, dejando en evidencia que no quería dejarlo ir. Solo necesitaba que se lo pidiera, haría cualquier cosa en ese momento si él se lo pedía y lo único que ella quería era que Damon leyera la necesidad en su mirada y le pidiera que se quedara con él. Pero nunca lo hizo, ¿A quién quería engañar? Damon Salvatore nunca se iba a rebajar a suplicar la compañía de nadie, y Elena tenía demasiado miedo para dar el primer paso así que bajó la cabeza y se apartó con la **decepción **arañándola desde adentro. .

-_Buenas noches, Damon_ -soltó con tristeza y volteó para dar un par de pasos lentamente lejos de él.

Damon la observó irse, escaparse de su lado como agua entre los dedos. Y en el momento que sintió su ausencia, el frío de su lejanía, no pudo contenerse. La tristeza era demasiada y hervía dentro de él con una intensidad desgarradora. Tenía su maldita humanidad de nuevo, pero con toda la oscuridad que ésta traía consigo, y necesitaba a Elena, necesitaba más que nunca su calidez y su luz, su alegría, necesitaba todo de ella.

-No te vayas -suplicó interponiéndose de repente entre el picaporte y la mano de la joven.

Elena dio un respingo al verlo aparecerse allí tan de repente pero cualquier sentimiento de inquietud desapareció cuando observó detenidamente la imagen del hombre destruido frente a sus ojos.

Damon la miraba como si ella fuera el sol, asomándose por primera vez luego de días de tormenta, su barbilla temblaba levemente y Elena se sintió morir cuando vio una lágrima deslizarse por la suave mejilla del vampiro e inmediatamente dio un paso adelante y acarició la piel de su rostro, borrando el rastro de aquella lárgima solitaria.

El vampiro cerró los ojos ante ese contacto y se permitió sentir la electricidad que la cálida mano de Elena transmitía por su piel. No pudo contenerlo más, y las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse fuera de su control, una detrás de otra, silenciosas e implacables.

-Quédate -volvió a suplicar, aún con los ojos cerrados.

-No voy a ninguna parte, Damon -susurró Elena acercándose tanto como podía, pegando su frente a la del vampiro en medio de su instinto por protegerlo- Me quedo -prometió.

Ambos temblaban, Elena estaba aterrorizada, después de todo Damon siempre había sido su lugar seguro, esa persona fuerte que jamás se quebraba. Y verlo así, completamente vulnerable y roto hacía temblar los cimientos de su ser con angustia. Ella sentía su dolor como si fuera propio aunque no lo comprendía, no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Su mano seguía reposando en la suave mejilla húmeda de Damon que continuaba con los ojos cerrados, sin tocarla. Elena mantenía su frente pegada a la de él mirando cada detalle de la angustiante belleza de su rostro. Debía admitirlo, era hermoso. Observó sus largas pestañas, brillantes por las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer lentamente, observó su suave piel y cada una de sus facciones, acariciando lentamente con las puntas de sus dedos la piel de su mejilla, luego sus ojos hicieron su camino a sus labios que prometían ser más suaves de lo que ella jamás había probado en su vida.

Ella no debía besarlo, no podía besarlo, probablemente tampoco quería besarlo siquiera pero era tan natural... ni siquiera le había ordenado a su cuerpo moverse cuando se alzó en las puntas de sus pies para estar más cerca de él, estaba respirando su fresco aliento, a solo un par de centímetros de sus labios, completamente congelada en ese momento.

Damon abrió los ojos, brillantes y azules como el cielo del mediodía, y ella se encontró inmersa completamente en su hechizo. La amaba, estaba tan seguro de eso como de que el sol salía todas las mañanas. Amaba a Elena Gilbert, con cada parte de su muerto corazón, ese que ella de alguna manera se las había arreglado para volver a la vida.

Fue Elena quien cerró sus ojos y dio otro paso adelante cuando él tomó su rostro delicadamente entre sus manos. Sus cuerpos se tocaban en más puntos de los que ellos mismos podían contar y sus respiraciones ya se habían convertido en una sola hacía demasiado tiempo.

Damon apreció cada luz y cada sombra en el rostro de Elena, tan humana, tan cálida, tan pura, tan hermosa... El tacto de sus mejillas en sus manos se sentía como tocar un pedazo de cielo y cuando se miraron a los ojos de nuevo, descubrieron que ya ni siquiera podrían intentar resistirse, ninguno sabía cuándo ni cómo, pero era evidente que ambos se habían rendido hacía ya mucho a aquello.

No supieron si fue Elena, elevándose de nuevo en las puntas de sus pies, o si fue Damon, atrayendo el cuerpo frágil de la joven hacia el suyo, lo que terminó de eliminar las distancias, pero aquello también perdió importancia en el momento exacto en que sus labios hicieron contacto.

Por un segundo, sus labios simplemente se rozaron convirtiendo a este en el toque más simple pero a la vez más profundo que cualquiera de los dos haya experimentado en toda su existencia, hacía años que Damon no se sentía tan humano y le seguía resultando extraño volver a lidiar con las emociones, pero cuando sintió aquella calidez expandiéndose lentamente por su pecho, haciéndole cosquillas en su alma, a la que creía perdida hacía ya mucho tiempo, no pudo negar que se trataba de puro y verdadero amor.

Aquello ni siquiera podía llamarse un beso, simplemente estaban parados allí, con sus labios apenas tocándose y los ojos cerrados. Pero ningún otro contacto parecido en su vida le había hecho sentir nada parecido al vampiro. Ni siquiera cuando era humano y estaba perdidamente enamorado de Katherine, ni siquiera durante un segundo de los 164 años que había pasado buscándola.

Elena suspiró contra sus labios y él sintió su otra mano viajar lentamente, pasando por su hombro, su cuello, su nuca hasta enterrarse tímidamente en su cabello azabache. Su toque sería la perdición de Damon, que sentía ardiendo cada célula de piel por donde los titubeantes dedos de la joven habían hecho su camino.

Sin soltarse ni alejarse, separaron sus labios y se miraron a los ojos. Elena sabía que era un error, que no podía hacer una cosa así, que nunca debería haber permitido algo como aquello pero teniendo a Damon en sus brazos, humano y enamorado, frágil como nunca lo había visto, simplemente no pudo evitar seguir sus más profundos instintos.

Y él lo supo, pudo leer la rendición en los ojos castaños de la joven que lo miraba profundamente, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. Podrían haber pasado una eternidad enredados en aquella mirada, hasta que algo encendió la chispa, jamás supieron qué fue pero de repente el fuego estalló entre ellos como una explosión.

Y Damon Salvatore y Elena Gilbert realmente se besaron por primera vez.

Sus labios colisionaron e inmediatamente comenzaron a fusionarse a un perfecto ritmo, como si se besaran todos los días, como si sus bocas estuvieran hechas específicamente para eso. La pasión estalló entre ellos instantáneamente como un fuego arrasador que se llevaba todo a su paso. Elena sintió que su cuerpo se debilitaba al mismo tiempo que se hacía más fuerte que nunca. Era la sensación más extraña que había experimentado, la más intensa y apasionada también.

El deseo quemaba entre ellos de una manera imposible de ignorar, de repente ya no pensaban. Eran todo manos apartando y rasgando la tela que se cruzaba en su camino, besos desesperados con bocas abiertas y lenguas ansiosas de encontrarse, respiraciones cada vez más agitadas y pequeños gemidos de placer que prometían convertirse en mucho más.

Fue Damon quién apartó sus labios después de lo que pareció una eternidad, aprisionando a una Elena jadeante contra la primera pared que encontró. Ella era toda sensaciones y Damon todo sentimiento.

Con fuerza el vampiro empujó a la chica con su cuerpo, pegándola todo lo que pudo a la pared y se inclinó suavemente a inspirar el perfume de su cuello mientras sus manos se recreaban en la pequeña y suave cintura de Elena. Lentamente, Damon pasó la punta de su nariz por el cuello de Elena que inmediatamente cambió de posición para darle más acceso y apartó ella misma su largo cabello lacio sosteniéndolo con una mano para dejarle el camino despejado.

Damon sonrió sobre su piel al verla tan receptiva y no dudó un segundo en darle lo que evidentemente quería, sintió su cuerpo vibrar en sus manos ante el toque de su experta lengua y el roce ocasional de sus dientes en la fina piel de su cuello. No le costó nada encontrar aquellos pequeños puntos secretos donde se dio cuenta de que a ella le gustaba más ser acariciada y explotó aquella nueva información llevándola cada vez más alto con sus simples besos y caricias mientras sus manos investigaban su cuerpo cada vez con más temeridad, ahora acariciando sensualmente su trasero, haciendo que la joven instintivamente levantara una pierna para rodear a Damon con ella.

Elena volvió a temblar cuando sintió rasgarse la tela de su camiseta y abrió los ojos para ver una de las imágenes más excitantes que había visto en su vida. Damon seguía su camino de besos, bajando lentamente por su cuello camino a sus pechos aún cubiertos por un sujertador negro de encaje que pronto desaparecería. Ella se arqueó involuntariamente cuando sintió las caricias del vampiro sobre la tela y se apresuró a quitarle como pudo la chaqueta y la camisa, desesperada por sentir más de aquello que se estaba volviendo una droga, Damon era como la peor clase de heroína. Y ella era completamente adicta.

-Eres tan hermosa... -murmuró Damon antes de morderla suavemente detrás de la oreja, arrancando su suave gemido de la garganta de la joven.

Nunca se había sentido tan poderosa y realmente bella en su vida, guíada por una energía que no sabía que poseía, Elena lo silenció con un beso corto y desesperado para luego dedicarse a besar el cuello de Damon con ansiedad, succionando y mordiendo su piel con desesperación.

Damon sonrió disfrutando de sus caricias por unos pocos segundos, pero se trataba de Damon Salvatore, y él nunca iba a quedarse atrás, así que coló despacio su mano entre sus cuerpos hasta llegar a acariciar a Elena lentamente entre sus piernas, ella soltó un gemido que sonó como la gloria contra su oído y volvió a besar sus labios con desesperación, mientras rodeaba a Damon con sus brazos intentando estar más y más cerca.

Prácticamente al mismo tiempo y con la misma desesperación ambos se deshicieron del resto de su ropa quedando en ropa interior mientras se devoraban el uno al otro. A una velocidad vertiginosa, Damon guió a la chica hasta el sofá frente al fuego sentándose con ella a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. Elena se movía sobre él creando un roce que los llenaba de placer, al tiempo que se dedicaba a besar el cuello del vampiro con devoción mientras éste sobaba su trasero acariciándola más íntimamente algunas veces.

Fue Elena esta vez quien, sedienta de más de aquello, acarició el pecho de Damon con devoción bajando por sus abdominales para luego colar sus dedos atrevidamente debajo de la tela del boxer negro del vampiro que gimió con una sonrisa llena de placer ante las caricias cada vez más temerarias de Elena.

Mientras ella le acariciaba, él no perdió tiempo y desabrochó su sostén maravillandose ante la visión de sus suaves y turgentes pechos frente a sus ojos. Elena gimió y lo acarició aún más fuerte cuando sintió que Damon mordía uno de sus pezones mientras acariciaba el otro con mano experta.

Ambos pegaron sus frentes mientras sus jadeantes respiraciones se fundían en una sola y abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo, mirándose profundamente. No hacían falta palabras, no hacía falta nada más que aquella seguridad abrumadora y todos esos sentimientos que los desbordaban a ambos. En un solo movimiento que Elena no fue capaz de comprender humanamente, Damon terminó de desnudarla y al abrir los ojos, ella se encontró debajo del cuerpo del vampiro, acostada sobre la alfombra frente al fuego. Un grito de sorpresa y placer llenó la habitación cuando él introdujo dos dedos en el cuerpo de la chica que se movió involuntariamente a su alrededor intentando obtener más de su toque.

-Damon... -murmuró en un quejido.

-Shh...

Damon la miró con gesto travieso, disfrutando de su tortura mientras besaba su vientre acercándose peligrosamente hacia aquel punto que Elena sabía que sería su perdición. Ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que enredar sus manos en el cabello azabache de Damon y cerró los ojos de nuevo, inmersa en aquella nube de placer que hacía desaparecer todo lo demás.

Los gemidos de Elena fueron música para los oídos de Damon mientras la acariciaba expertamente con sus labios y lengua, quería dejarla marcada por todos lados, quería que cada vez que la chica se mirara al espejo o se vistiera o se bañara recordara su toque por todos lados. Elena era su remedio. La única capaz de hacerlo sentir tantas cosas en un solo momento.

Ponto, Elena estalló en un grito de placer temblando y estremeciéndose mientras gritaba el nombre de Damon y ese fue el momento exacto que el vampiro eligió para unir sus cuerpos en uno solo. Elena, superada por las sensaciones, se aferró a Damon con desesperación murmurando incoherencias mientras su cuerpo se encargaba instintivamente de rodear al vampiro con las piernas y acompañar el glorioso ritmo de sus embestidas.

El mundo podría haber explotado en millones de piezas en ese instante y ninguno de los dos lo habría notado. Sus sentimientos y aquel momento tan mágico habían barrido con todos sus problemas. Por primera vez, Elijah, Katherine, Klaus, la dichosa piedra lunar y todos sus problemas desaparecieron completamente de sus mentes.

-Damon... -gimió Elena entre besos, clavando sus uñas en la espalda del vampiro con una fuerza que habría incomodado a un humano.

Él la miró profundamente a los ojos, incapaz de decir una sola palabra. La amaba y en ese momento, estuvo seguro de que la vida como la conocía jamás volvería a ser la misma. Su propio nombre adquirió un significado completamente nuevo cuando lo escuchó de sus labios. La simple visión de Elena cubierta en sudor, gimiendo su nombre en sus brazos era algo que él bien sabía iba a perseguirlo en sueños por el resto de la eternidad.

Damon Salvatore se había acostado con millones de mujeres en toda su vida pero jamás se había sentido como se sentía en ese momento, se sentía hombre, un hombre real y humano con un corazón lleno de sentimientos como aquel que había muerto hacía ya más de un siglo y medio.

Con el fuego de la chimenea consumiéndose como único testigo de aquello que estaban compartiendo Damon y Elena se permitieron amarse en secreto, aquello iba en contra de todo lo correcto, de todo lo que debía ser y de cómo debía ser. Estaban rompiendo las reglas, traicionando a Stefan, traicionando sus propias promesas pero ya nada importaba, aquello que tenían no podía estar mal, algo tan increíble y placentero como aquello simplemente no podía estar mal.

-Te quiero -murmuró Elena en medio de un beso desesperado y Damon sintió su corazón cosquillear y elevarse suavemente en su pecho.

Damon volvió a besarla con toda la pasión y todo el amor que ella le provocaba mientras la acariciaba en aquellos puntos que acababa de descubrir que la hacían gemir aún más alto. No tardó en dirigir sus besos al cuello de la joven, sabiendo que eso la volvía loca y obtuvo como respuesta refleja a Elena alargando su cuello para darle mayor acceso jugó con su lengua y labios en su cuello por un rato, haciéndole el amor lentamente, llevándola peligrosamente cerca de la locura hasta que sintió que los latidos de la chica aumentaron acelerando su torrente sanguíneo por lo que no pudo evitar que, estando tan cerca de su yugular, sus colmillos salieran a la luz ansiosos por probarla.

En medio de aquella nube de placer en la que se había convertido inesperadamente la noche Elena bajó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de Damon mirando ansiosamente la suave piel de su cuello a unos pocos centímetros de distancia de sus filosos colmillos. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por la sangre y oscuras venas los rodeaban y Elena comprendió por primera vez, en medio de ese momento, aquello que tantos llamaban la belleza de la oscuridad.

Sin interrumpir el lento ritmo al que sus cuerpos se movían en sincronía, Elena extendió suavemente una mano tocando con cuidado las venas debajo de los ojos de Damon que alzó la mirada para cruzarla con la de ella sin moverse ni un centímetro de donde estaba. Esperaba encontrar miedo o rechazo en la mirada brillante de Elena, pero se sorprendió cuando todo lo que vio fue el placer y la admiración en sus ojos. Elena acarició su rostro con cuidado hasta llegar a sus labios y emitió un pequeño quejido cuando, al rozar uno de sus colmillos, una gota de sangre brotó de su dedo. Damon la miró profundamente a los ojos mientras limpiaba aquella pequeña gota con la punta de su lengua y no pudo contener una mueca de placer ante el cálido sabor de la dulce sangre de Elena.

-Hazlo -susurró Elena extasiada- Muérdeme.

-Elena, no...

-Confío en tí... Nunca me lastimarias.

La respiración agitada de Damon chocaba contra la piel erizada del cuello de Elena que enredó sus dedos en el cabello negro del vampiro y soltó un gemido cuando lo sintió aumentar ligeramente el ritmo de sus embestidas.

-Muérdeme...

Fue casi una súplica y, aunque Damon Sabía que aquello era otra cosa que no debería hacer su necesidad por la chica era tan grande que no pudo evitar ceder a sus peticiones.

-¿Lo has hecho alguna vez? -preguntó con el último gramo de sentido común que le quedaba.

-Nunca...

Damon mordió antes su propia muñeca y acarició la mejilla de Elena con esa mano dejando la herida a pocos centímetros de sus labios.

-Bebe de mí si te sientes debil -advirtió encontrando casi doloroso contener su impulso de beber de ella por un solo segundo más- Te prometo que será bueno para ti...

Elena observó el color brillante de la sangre de Damon a pocos centímetros de sus labios mientras sus ojos destellaban con el deseo, el simple hecho de desear algo tan oscuro como compartir sangre con un vampiro debería ponerle los pelos de punta y hacerla querer salir corriendo hasta la otra punta de la habitación, pero en ese momento era la idea más excitante y tentadora que había cruzado su cabeza en lo que parecía una eternidad.

Damon la observó por un momento, asombrándose del deseo que veía en su mirada aún cuando ella era humana pero cuando volvió su mirada a la suave piel del cuello de la joven ya no pudo resistirse más y mientras se hundía profundamente en su cuerpo la mordió en la base del cuello, donde sabía que sería más placentero.

Por un segundo, cuando sus colmillos cortaron la suave piel, se mantuvo tenso esperando su reacción pero Elena soltó inmediatamente un gemido lleno de placer ante la intensa sensación e inmediatamente llevó sus labios hasta la muñeca de Damon para saciar aquel oscuro deseo de probar su sangre. Nunca había sentido algo tan intenso en su vida. Damon fue consciente de como ella se las arregló con dientes humanos e inexpertos para beber de su muñeca mientras él probaba aquel manjar que había descubierto que era la sangre de Elena.

Y de aquella manera, unidos en todas las maneras humanas e inhumanamente posibles, aumentaron sus movimientos perfectamente sincronizados hasta que sus cuerpos explotaron en el más intenso de los orgasmos.

Damon cayó sobre su pecho con la respiración agitada mientras Elena aún temblaba por el placer. Se quedaron en silencio, abrazados e intentando acompasar sus respiraciones mientras oían el crepitar del fuego a punto de apagarse a sus espaldas.

-Te amo, Damon -suspiró ella, acariciando su cabello.

Damon sonrió, una sonrisa que Elena no había visto nunca, sin una pizca de sarcasmo ni **arrogancia**, y se incorporó para besarla lenta y profundamente en los labios, sintiendo el sabor de sus sangres mezcladas.

Cuando se separaron, la miró y la imagen que se encontró lo dejó completamente maravillado. Elena con las mejillas y los labios hinchados y rojos, cubierta de sudor, con el cabello alborotado y sonriente, con sus labios rodeados por los restos de su sangre.

-Quiero verte así todas las noches y todos los días y todas las horas del resto de mi vida -confesó Damon limpiando un par de gotas de sangre con su pulgar y los ojos de Elena brillaron más intensamente.

-No es justo -dijo Elena con un puchero- Tú ni siquiera te manchaste un poco y yo soy un desastre...

-Años y años de práctica -se burló en su oído- Puedo enseñarte si quieres...

Damon besó la línea de la mandíbula de Elena y su cuello donde aún tenía algunos restos de sangre dejando su piel limpia y brillante admirando con orgullo la herida ya curada de la que él había bebido hacía solo unos segundos.

-¿Te hice daño? -preguntó casi asustado ante el silencio de ella.

-Ni siquiera por un segundo.

Elena lo observó con con una sonrisa, definitivamente, tener a Damon Salvatore cubierto de sudor y con el cabello completamente alborotado sobre ella mirándola con aquellos ojos llenos de ternura y amor estaba muy lejos de sus expectativas para esa noche. Una pequeña y molesta vocecilla en su cerebro le decía que estaba mal, que nada debería haber pasado, pero se sentía tan bien, tan llena de alegría y placer, que por una noche, decidió enterrar a su conciencia y permitir que sus sentimientos la guíen, después de todo, algo que se sentía tan bien no podía ser tan malo.


End file.
